Something Unforgettable
by Zoe Ishida
Summary: TK has lost hope after his brother's death, and Ken must help him find it agian. there is suicidal thoughts but not too bad


'The world seemed so peaceful and content today

Author notes: I hope you like this fic. I've had this idea for awhile now, and I finally decided to put it down on paper. I guess this is my second fic, and my first completed one. I'm still working on The Dark Key and I hope to get part 8 of it out really soon. Anyway there is a tiny bite of swearing in this fic, and suicidal thoughts. There is also character death. It's pretty depressing. This is not a Ken X TK romance fic. It is just a friendship fic.

The ages are.

TK: 16

Ken: 16

Kari: 16

Matt: 20

Author note 2: to avoid any confusion anytime you see this ~*~ it means flashback. And the rest of the story is pretty much in TK's prove, except at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters.

Something Unforgettable

'The world seemed so peaceful and content today. Why can't the world look the way I feel? Why does it have to have peace when my spirit is so troubled? Why does it have to be happy and joyful when I just want to cry?' 

A young man walked alone through an abandon street outside of Odiaba. His blond hair blew softly with the wind. His baby blue eyes, once filled with hope and joy, now displayed only sorrow and loss. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. All he wanted was to get away from all the smiles; and all the hope. 

'Hope is just an illusion it's not real. What's the point in hopeing? I hoped with all my heart that everything would turn out right, but it didn't. Maybe hope was real once but it doesn't exist now, it died with him. He gave me my hope and when he left so did it.' The young man stopped and looked at his surroundings, at the world he had grown to hate.

The wind blew softly, whispering a melody only it could understand. The evening sky was dark and empty, but full of color, the kind of colors you would find in a child's imagination. Bright pinks, purples, and oranges painted the sky, but it was still dark and lonely. The sun was setting and the world was begining to grow quiet for the night. The air was cool, it was late January and ice still lingered on the world making trees and water seem like crystal. It didn't snow much this winter; in fact snow only fell once upon the earth. That day started out so beautiful, but ended as a horrid nightmare.

~*~

"So Matt will you be able to come? This is the championship game and I really want you to be there." Asked TK as he walked along with his brother on the busy streets of Odiaba. Christmas was over and now all the people were out exchanging the presents that they didn't like. 

"Sure TK I'll be there. I may be a little late though I have that gig in Kyoto today, but I will get there as soon as it's over ok." Answered Matt as he avoided bumping into yet another crazed shopper.

"Alright. Well I have to go, I'm meeting Kari and Davis at the park." It was only eight am but the teens were too excited to sleep. Their school had finally made it to the championship and every one was running around trying to prepare for tonight.

"OK talk to you later." As the two brothers turn to go their separate ways a soft blanked of snow began to fall. "Hey we haven't had snow all winter. I bet this means something unforgettable is going to happen today."

"Yeah, you mean Davis might actually get the ball in the hoop tonight." Answered TK as he walked away, not knowing that would be the last time he ever saw his brother alive again.

~*~

I remember that night so well. We won the game 62 to 43. I made 42 of those points. I kept looking at the stands where mom sat hoping to see you, but you never showed up. I was so angry I thought you went out with your friends after your show instead of coming to my game.

~*~

"OH, TK you did wonderful son. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom." TK answered hugging his mom. "To bad Matt never showed up to see." He said with anger and disappointment ringing heavy in his voice.

"Now TK you shouldn't be upset with your brother. I'm sure whatever reason he has for not making it to your game is a good one."

"Like hell it is." Answered TK with even more anger in his voice. 

"TK! Watch your language young man." 

~*~

After that we left and headed home. We got home at about eleven o'clock. All my teammates and friends went out to party because of our biggest victory at basketball ever, but I didn't go with them. I didn't feel like celebrating, I was still too angry with you. 

Then came the call. We received a phone call from the hospital, saying that there had been an accident. The doctors said that you had been hit by a car. You were stopped at a stop sign when a large truck, one of those construction trucks that are used to haul dirt and other materials. It was going at a very fast speed. When the driver noticed your car stopped he tried to slam on his breaks to bring his vehicle to a halt, but do to the ice and snow the roads were silk. Your car was down hill from the truck so even with the driver's foot on the brake the truck still wouldn't stop. It hit you at such a high speed that the police and doctors said you must have died instantly. 

I remember hearing my mom cry so loud it almost sounding like she was screaming. I ran into the living room to see why she was so upset. All I had to do was look into her eyes to see that something was very wrong, 

~*~

"Mom? Mom what is it? What's wrong?" TK asked with concern running through his voice. 

"It's your brother TK" Nancy managed to say out through her tears. "There has been an accident. He got hit by a speeding truck." Her voice trailed off into sobs.

TK's anger immediately faded into worry and guilt. "Is he ok? What hospital is he at? Can we go see him?" Nancy didn't answer she only began to cry more. "Come on mom we have to go see Matt he might need us." 

Nancy stopped crying and looked at her youngest son with pain in her eyes. "TK, we can't go see Matt."

He was now angry why couldn't he go see his brother. "What are you talking about Mom we have to go see him he may need us."

"TK, the accident was really bad. The truck hit Matt's car at such a fast speed that he… he didn't survive." Nancy's voice fell back to quiet sobs.

TK was mortified. "What are you saying mom?" tears had begun to enter his eyes.

Nancy drew a deep breath, trying to get the strength to tell her son that his brother was gone. "TK honey, Matt's dead." 

"What? No your lying Matt can't be dead! I want to see my brother mom, take me to see Matt…" TK began to cry in per agony his brother, his world was gone. "He can't be dead I just saw him this morning. He can't be dead, he just can't be. There is no way he can be gone, he wouldn't leave me."

~*~

I don't remember what really happened after that I ran out of the house. I could hear mom cry after me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away, to be alone. You had always done so much for me, but now you were gone. Everyone took the news pretty bad, but I didn't really notice nor did I care. The funeral was a nightmare. They all kept saying they missed you too, and that they knew what I was going through. But they were lying, I knew none of them could ever feel the pain I was feeling. How could they?

~*~

"TK are you ok?" 

"Sure Kari, I just lost one of the most important people in the world to me, but other then that I'm just dandy." TK shot back sarcastically.

"TK I know how much you miss Matt, we all do; but you can't just shut your world from the people around you." Answered Kari sympathetically.

"What do you know Kari. You don't know what it feels like to loose someone who mean so much to you." TK knew she was just trying to help, but he didn't care. 

Kari just took a deep breath and answered him comely and sincerely. "I do know what it feels like to loose someone close to me, Matt was my friend too. He was like an older brother to me, and I am loosing someone very close to me now. TK I know you miss him, but you can't let this destroy your hope."

"Kari my hope died with him, now go away." 

~*~

I know I was being to hard on her she just wanted to help, but she couldn't understand. It was like that during the entire funeral. People would come and say they're sorry or ask me if I wanted to talk. They just couldn't understand that I wanted something they couldn't give. I wanted you back, but no one could understand that.

~*~

"TK dear you've been offal quiet do you want to talk?" Nancy asked as her and her youngest son rode home from the funeral home. The reception was going to be at their house, and a lot of people were supposed to be there.

"No, mom I don't really feel like talking." 

~*~

A lot of people showed up at the reception. All the Digidestined showed up, and your band members came as well. There were a lot of people there that you went to collage with, and of course the whole family both mom's side and dad's came. Many of you fans were there, and every hour it seemed that more and more fans would show up at the doorstep giving cards and flowers to the family. I only stayed down there for about two hours, before I escaped to my room. I couldn't stand the tears, or the smiles. I could hear the laughter from my room, as people shared stories about you, or talked about the first time they meet you, or the way you influenced their lives. The sound of the laughter made me sick, how could they be smiling when you were gone. I don't think any of them noticed I was gone or if they did they didn't care. I guess I can't blame them, I really screwed things up. They were all just trying to help me and I pushed them away.

TK left his thoughts as be began to study his surroundings. He was on a bridge that extended above a river. He could hear the rushing water below it was so soothing. The water reminded him of the way he felt inside, cold and lonely. The aggressive rapids impacted against the jagged rocks below. You could see ice flowing with the water, on to destinations unknown. It all looked so inviting. 

I remember this bridge you use to bring me here when we were kids. Mom never liked us playing on the bridge, but dad would always tell her to let us have a little fun. This place became our playground we would sit here for hours just staring at the waters and listening to the sounds of the world. I never really cared what we were doing as long as I got to spend time with you.

~*~

"Hey, Matt I got a idea, I beat if we both threw this sticks over the bridge, that mine would come out first." A five-year-old TK said in a challenging short of way.

"OH, yeah you're on squirt." Matt said with a cocky smile on his face.

The two brothers approached the railing of the bridge.

"OK, kido on the count of three we both throw our stick over. OK 1…2…3!" the to blondes tossed the sticks over and ran to the other side to see which stick would surface first.

"YEA!!! My stick came out first I won." TK was so excited. He finally beat his older brother at something.

"Congratulations squirt you beat me." Matt said trying to sound defeated.

~*~

Even though it was only a stupid game I still felt proud, of course you made me eat your dust on our foot race back home. I always loved doing stuff like that with you. You always protected me. Like during the divorce.

~*~

"I'm really getting tired of this Nancy."

"Be quiet you'll wake the boys."

A young TK hide under his covers trying to block the sound of his parents screaming. Finally the sound of their angry voices became too much, and he began to cry.

"Hey TK are you ok?" asked Matt the noise from the argument in the other room, was keeping him up as well.

"Matt why are mommy and daddy fighting?" asked TK with sadness in his voice.

"I don't know kido, but don't worry." Answered Matt he may be older, but Matt still couldn't understand why his parents were fighting. Weren't parents supposed to get along? Don't they love each other anymore? 

The sound of TK crying brought Matt out of his thoughts. "Hey Matt can I come over there and sleep with you?"

"Sure TK." With that TK got out of his bed and joined his brother.

"Matt I love you."

"I love you too little brother."

"Matt you're not going to leave are you?" TK asked as he began to drift off.

"Don't worry TK I'll never leave you I promise."

~*~

'You broke your promise Matt you did leave me.' TK looked down at the river below him. The icy water was an escape from this world. TK walked to the railing of the bridge. Pulling himself up he stepped onto the other side of the bridge. He was now standing on the outside of the railing. 'IT could be over, the pain the loneliness. This river could free me from my misery.'

"Dammit Matt why did you have to leave me alone!"

"But you're not alone."

TK turned to see a young man his age with blue-black hair, and deep blue eyes. The teen walked closer to where TK stood, and leaned against the railing of the bridge. He looked out on the winter's evening sky, then down at the waters below him.

"You were never alone TK. We were always there for you." TK didn't speak so the teen continued, not taking his eyes off of the water. "Do you really think that this river can make the loneliness go away? This will only add to the pain. TK do you really want to give more grief to your loved ones then they already have?"

TK looked at his friend with anger in his eyes. "What would you know? No one understands. No one could possibly know how I feel."

"You know when I was younger, my brother would teach me everything from blowing bubbles to basic algebra. Everyone thought my bother was the greatest, and I had to agree with them, he really was the greatest. I was never really anything special, but he always paid attention to me even when my parents would ignore me, he would still be there. When he died I was devastated. It felt like someone had taken my only reason for living from me. I became so controlled by grief that I began to take my anger and pain out on others. I went to the digital world to escape my pain and loneliness." The teen stopped and looked at TK there were tears in his eyes. The young man felt he was making progress so he continued to speak. "We can't let grief or guilt control us."

TK turned to face his friend with surprise in his eyes. "But I am guilty. I was angry with him because he didn't show up to my stupid basketball game. He was my brother I loved him, and now he's gone and I didn't even get to say good bye."

"I understand TK. I was angry with my brother because he got all the attention, but it wasn't his fault. And it wasn't my fault he died, just like it's not your fault Matt died. You can't let your hope die with him TK. I know Matt wouldn't want you to live your life with sorrow."

"But it's so hard to have hope without him."

"I remember Matt saying that the thing he admired most about you was your hope. Don't let something so precious to him and you die." He stopped for a moment to let this sink in. "TK I do understand what you're going through and I can help. You know your mom is really worried about you."

"I didn't want her to worry." Said TK in almost a whisper.

"I know TK, why don't you come back with me and we can talk some more." Asked the teen as he extended a hand to his friend.

TK didn't answer, but he took his friend's hand and allowed himself to be pulled over the railing to the safety of the bridge. Once on the other side he fell to his knees and began to cry to himself. His young friend walked over and pulled him into a hug.

TK continued to cry for a few more minutes before pulling out of his friend's embrace. "Thanks, for everything."

"No problem, come on lets get you home." With that the two teens stood and left the bridge. The hope that seemed dead now had new life to it.

As they left TK took one last look at the winters sky. The colors of the sunset still remained, but something else was there, snow had began to fall from the heavens. 

Matt was right something unforgettable happened today. 

Well what did you think? I hope it didn't suck too badly. I'm still getting use to righting, but I'm pretty proud of this one. So please tell me what you think, by reviewing or e-mailing me at [truthangel43322@cs.com][1] also I know I never put that it was ken talking with TK, but I'm sure you figured it out. Well I have to go post this.

ZOE

   [1]: mailto:truthangel43322@cs.com



End file.
